Real harry
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: what if harry never really trusted Dumbledore and has worked with the ministry and Voldemort. Since the middle of his first year what if he was grey and a creature warning Dumbledore Ron and some Weasley bashing sorry to Weasley fans and Dumbledore fans but not very. Updating
1. Chapter 1

Mage: I don't own harry potter which stinks.

Harrry: that your opinion.

Mage: oh Harry don't worry you'll love it.

Harry: sure I will any way, alright go to J. K. Rolling

True lord of hate anger and hope and love

* * *

Warning: This is a yaoi which means gay man/man don't like don't read.

* * *

Summary: what if harry never really trusted Dumbledore and has worked with the ministry and Voldemort. Since the middle of his first year what if he was grey and a creature warning Dumbledore Ron and some Weasley bashing sorry to Weasley fans and Dumbledore fans but not very.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Stop it Ron can't you see what you're doing to him" screamed Hermione as she screamed at Ron as he was cussing and cursing harry "who gives a fuck he's just a pawn that no one cares about and on top of that a cock sucking fag" shouted Ron

Out of nowhere a flash of green came flying at Ron, when he ducked out of the way he turned and saw a plant die in front of his eyes he looked over to harry only to see him with snake like eyes and black and green scales on his face with long hair and sharp nails holding his wand "what the bloody hells wrong with you...you freak"

That set harry off he shot the membros curse at Ron and he smiled as he saw Ron scream in pain as his bones where stretched he could faintly hear Hermione telling him to stop but he just turned and fired a petrifying hex at her.

"I am no freak, I am me, I am no boy-who-lived I will not be that, I will watch you all die before the happens" said Harry shooting a spell in parceltoung at the ceiling and watching as the wards around Hogwarts collapsed like glass destroying them.

Harry apperated to Diagon Alley and made his way to Gringotts when he entred the bank he bowed to the goblin that was at the desk.

"Hello great goblin I request a meeting to discuss my vaults and heritage" said harry the goblins all had a smile on their face "Mr. Potter it is good to see you we were expecting you sooner though" harry smiled "you'll have to excuse me but Dumbledore's little spy was keeping me"

As they walked into a meeting room harry felt a pull to the box sitting on the desk "please put three drops of blood on the parchment" Harry took the dagger and sliced into his hand and dropped three drops on the parchment and slowly words and numbers began to appear

(Harrison James Potter Prevell Evans black Lefay Ravenclaw Slytherin Hufflepuff) full blood lamia full blood nymph

(Father James Charles potter deceased) full blood lamia

(Mother lily nee Evans potter deceased)

Full blood sea nymph

(God fathers Sirius black deceased, and Severus Snape denied title, and luscious Malfoy accepted)

(God mother Narcissa black Malfoy accepted, Bellatrix Lestrange accepted, and Alice Longbottom unable to preform duties)

(Natural Animagus blocked 50%)

(Lamia blood Blocked 85%)

(Sea Nymph blood blocked 90%)

(Parceltoung blocked 70%)

(Parcel magic blocked 84%)

(Blocks placed by Albus Dumbledore)

(Potter vaults) 999,864,748

(Evans vault) 183,284,736

(Prevell vault) 253,353,646

(Black vault) 857,345,986

(Lestrange vault) 700, 435,493

(Slytherin vaults) 964,738,825,

(Ravenclaw vault) 777,737,274

(Hufflepuff vault) 483, 927, 56

(Lefay vault) 999,933,736,734,184

(Titles: lord potter, lord Evans, lord Black, heir of Ravenclaw, heir of Slytherin, heir of Hufflepuff, heir of Prevell, heir of Lestrange, heir of Lefay)

(Property's in possession: Potter castle, Slytherin manor, Ravenclaw castle, Hufflepuff manor, Hogwarts School, 12 Grimmauld Place, Godrics hallow, Lefay castle, Lefay institution of magic, castle Martela, Salazar citadel, Slytherin manor, black vacation house, Evans manor, gringotts bank)

Harry's eyes where wide he knew he was rich but not this rich he was also the heir of Hogwarts and Lefay and a pure blood he looked up to see the goblins bowing to him "We are in your service lord Lefay your ancestor gave us this bank and are life thank you so much" Said the head goblin "Rise my children you need not bow to me I will not watch my family grovel" said harry in a regal voice making the goblins smile "Thank you for this but I'd like my rings of lord ship and I accept them all"

With a sudden burst of magic the rings flew on his finger's one on each and he felt a flow of power as the blocks on his magic Broke he felt very weak all of a sudden and before he lost all consciousness he saw the goblins rushing to him before everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

Mage: I don't own harry potter which stinks.

Harrry: that your opinion.

Mage: oh Harry don't worry youll love it.

Harry: sure I will any way alright go to J. K. Rolling

True lord of hate anger and hope and love

* * *

Summary: what if harry never really trusted Dumbledore and has worked with the ministry and Voldemort. Since the middle of his first year what if he was grey and a creature warning Dumbledore Ron and some Weasley bashing sorry to Weasley fans and Dumbledore fans but not very.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry woke up in a room he could only assume was in gringotts he turned to see the door open and Griphook come in "lord Lefay I'm glad to see you up and around" harry smiled and patted his head "thank you Griphook how long have I been out for" Griphook smiled "a month your magic was altering your body the change is complete and mite I say you look beautiful" harry went over to the mirror to see porcine white skin and long black hair and the black white and emerald green scales that ran down his body and the ones that complimented his face "my lord I don't know what you did but the ministry was looking for you during the time you were asleep they were very concerned Dumbledore was looking for you to but we sent him away from the bank and cut down all connections with your vaults he had along with his accomplices and we have returned the money stolen from your vault you may leave if you wish"

With this Harry let out a cackle that made the goblin smile "we'll then I guess I should visit Hogwarts I'd Like you to come with me will be removing the belongings of my ancestors that the old fool has stolen and put in his office I want it all found including the founder artefacts and set up a case of innocence for one Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband and his brother and a mind healer for them as well" the goblin smiled "yes mistress we will get on It right away" "oh Griphook are there clothes in my vaults" Griphook smiled "yes mistress which vault" harry thought he always loved the stories of Morgan so there "the Lefay I'll get a dress" harry always loved things most guys would consider girly

They entered the cart that led to the caves and to the very bottom they entered through the door when they recognized Harry's magic when he entered he saw a beautiful purple dress made with black lace he went over to a screen to change when he came out to find it fit him perfectly nd he loved it the long tight sleeves the longs skirt with lavish trimming it made him feel beautiful which he had never felt. Before he found a mirror and he saw his more heart shaped face and long black hair which he now he had asked Griphook how he looked but got an answer from the mirror "you look beautiful darling such Beauty that my previous owner never had you look exquisite"

"Griphook I'd like to move into Lefay castle and have all my clothes and jewelry sent there id like her put in the dressing room if you would along with repairs that are needed taken care of and I'd like all my family crest sent to me I'll be going to a craftsmen to make them one but first lets head to The ministry". An hour or so later they apperated to Hogwarts as they walked closer to the castle you could see stone night's surrounding it they looked in his direction ready to attack but with a wave of his hand they stopped and parted to let him and the goblins threw

They entered the great hall to see all the houses eating lunch everyone looked in his direction and froze he looked up to the staff table and watched Dumbledore rise from his seat "harry my boy how where able to get through the guards without them telling me you arrived" harry merely stared before raising his hand "Griphook send them To collect the belongings that we came here for". Griphook bowed "yes lord Lefay" which caused everyone to get a look of fear on their face Harry watched as Dumbledore went for his wand to stop them but harry raised his hand and disarmed him

"how dare you use my ancestors wand against me and my ancestors children you are not even worthy to have it let alone use it I'm here to collect my belongings and the things lady Ravenclaw lady Hufflepuff and lord Slytherin contributed to the school that you have stolen as is my right to do so being the only living decedent of all three and I'm also here to remove you from your position of headmaster you are also being sued by the goblin nation and myself for your crimes against gringotts and myself also for the murder of James and lily potter and the creation of the dark lord Voldemort" there was a collective gasp threw out the hall and whispers when Snape herd the part about Lilly and James's he looked ready to kill the old man harry was Going to

Continue when I spell was fired at him he put up a shield and scanned the crowed to see Ron holding his wand with a look of rage "you do that and I'll kill you my blood static will protect me" at this harry held his sides and laughed along with the three goblins that staid "good one Weasley but you family Is so Low on the pure blood chain you might as well be a muggle pulse the money you stole is back in my vaults so don't bother trying you'll just get sent to Azkaban for murder". Ron face turned an angry shade of red that almost matched his hair he shoot another spell at harry only to have it thrown back by a goblin next to harry "I'll say this once keep your students under control Albus or you'll have another case against you understand" said the goblin with that Dumbledore urged Ron to sit down "I'm also here to return the original curriculum that you disbanded I'm in full control now all classes will be returned 7th years will get three more year full of extra curriculum that they would like to take so they know what field there entering and are prepared for said field" many students and

Teachers had smile on their faces except for Dumbledore "I'll be adding darks arts classes here as well for you can't properly know how to defend yourself if you know nothing about it and for those of you with a specific affinity or talent please bring this forward to me so I can sort out the right curriculum professor Snape you are able to drop the act and help the student that need it" at this Snape smiled as he was about to continue until a goblin came in "mistress the fountain is in place and the spy portraits have been sealed in so they are not able to escape and tell any information and the Artefacts and other belongings have been removed from his office and placed in your vaults " Harry pated the young goblins on the head which caused him to smile which shocked many students and teachers "thank you young snaggletooth please place each object in the correct vault except for the portraits of my ancestors put them in my classroom" Ron lunged from his seat "what office" Harry raised his eyebrows in fake shock "you don't honestly think I'll let just anyone teach dark arts do you Ronald mister Malfoy" this caused Draco to stand "yes sir" harry smiled "please ask your father if he would be willing to teach muggle born students wizarding edict I know your family Is not a fan of muggle born student but I think it would be a good way to start them off in are world "

Draco smiled "I agree but we don't hate muggle's but we fear they'll find are world we merely distrust them I'll ask my father if hill take the job" said Draco harry nodded "thank you Draco oh and ask your mother if she be willing to meet me it seems that Dumbledore went against my mother and your mothers wishes well that is all Ms. McGonagall you are now the head master I'll take your position as assistant head master a new transfiguration teacher will be here tomorrow and take your place as head of Gryffindor as well and until lord Malfoy arrives I'll be having Griphook here teach edict" with a wave of his hand students and teachers had a new class time table in front of them. "For dark arts just bring a quill parchment and wand to class also will be having my familiars monitoring the halls and are asked to attack students seen hurting or threatening another student understood" they all nodded their heads "excellent now return to your lunch you'll have time to go back to you dorms if you need to goblins please escort mister Dumbledore to the ministry".


	3. Chapter 3

Mage: I don't own harry potter which stinks.

Harrry: that your opinion.

Mage: oh Harry don't worry youll love it.

Harry: sure I will any way alright go to J. K. Rolling

True lord of hate anger and hope and love

* * *

Summary: what if harry never really trusted Dumbledore and has worked with the ministry and Voldemort. Since the middle of his first year what if he was grey and a creature warning Dumbledore Ron and some Weasley bashing sorry to Weasley fans and Dumbledore fans but not very.

* * *

Chapter 3

With that everything went swimmingly harry went to his class and went to his snake form and curled up on a the teacher chair he watched the door as the first student came which was a first year all looking at the all the dark artifacts and portraits of the founders in the room and waving back as Helga said hello as they sat at their desk there attention being drawn to him he tilted his head to the books on the table and one small Hufflepuff girl came up and took one she looked at him with curiosity and went back to her seat

the bell rang and by that time they had their books and read the instructions on the bored he waited and saw four Gryffindor's mocking that they made it and the teacher wasn't there yet which is when they saw him and they froze he thought to scare them a bit and slither down the chair in their direction as he approached he changed back which gave them all a surprise

When he turned back he turned to his class as they were clapping he gave them a smile motioning for them to get back to work "I assume you have a reason for being late to my class?" The tallest of them stepped forward "Mr. Weasley told use it wouldn't matter if where late for your class since you're a Gryffindor"

harry smile fell "I can assure you that I will not play favorites you will stay after class to make up the work you missed so get started please and 4 point from Gryffindor plus 2 for being honest" he was going back to his desk when he saw one of his snakes coming in the room "-Nyx's what are you doing here-" the snake came up to her master "-master I had to petrify a student from harming an innocent hatchling-"

Harry let out a sigh "class I'll be right back please continue reading till I get back and my familiar will tell me If you did or did not" he left into the hall to see a Gryffindor frozen a Hufflepuff crying he walked to her and unpetrified the student and sent him away and took points from the boy and sent the Hufflepuff to class with a pass and feeling better he went back to the class to see his snake being levitated by the Gryffindor "put her down now!" they stopped and turned to him "get back to work now 16 points from Gryffindor!"

Once everything was sorted out and taken care of he went to his desk and told the class about the spell they were going to learn by the end of the class Everyone was talking about it all good things harry went to his class list and sighed his next class was 6th year Slytherin and Gryffindor's so he went to snake form and waited he saw the Slytherin barge in all high and mighty and took their seats but froze when they saw him the bell rang an the Gryffindor's arrived late leading them Ron and Hermione "told you it wouldn't matter he's not even here" he turned and when he saw him he froze out of pure fear

as harry came down the chair and went in his direction Ron started walking back to the door harry changed back to his human form "I assume you all have a reason for being late or is it Mr. Weasley and miss grangers fault" they were all silent and went to their seats "10 points from Gryffindor for being late Slytherin gets 5 for being on time and doing work till I arrived I know many of you won't listen since I'm your age and I know you think I'll favor Gryffindor but that is wrong I will not play favorites now any questions" they all looked down but Draco raised his hand and everyone looked nervous "yes Mr. Malfoy" Draco looked scared "I was just wondering what will be. Learning exactly like are we learning hex's and curses" harry smiled

"Yes but dark magic goes far beyond just that will be learning about the origin of the unforgivable along with dark magic itself and dark creatures and ancient rituals and many other forms" "thank you professor" harry smiled he flicked his wrist and the directions appeared on the bored "now come up and get your books these will be your tool threw out the year if you have a problem understanding a spell please come up I'll be glad to assist you read the first spell in your book and I'd like you to perform it on the object in front of you" he flicked his wrist and roses appeared

"Now open to page 37 and begin" he watched as they went to work even Ron did as was told Harry sat at his desk going over gringotts files he had to check a Slytherin came up asking for help "this spell can be rather tricky it's a spell that will turn something to dust instantly let me demonstrate" he raised his wand and pointed it at the rose he conjured and fired the spell the class watched as it turned to dust the student thanked him and went back to her seat the class went by with the class needing his helps mostly the Gryffindor's but nothing else had happened


	4. Chapter 4

Mage: Hello sad news I still don't own harry potter (grabs a tissue).

Harrry: thank Merlin.

Mage: oh Harry how can you be so cruel after all we've been threw.

Harry: sure any way alright go to J. K. Rolling.

Mage: Harry don't ignore me ill get the rope.

Harry: Help I beg you!

True lord of hate anger and hope and love

* * *

Summary: what if harry never really trusted Dumbledore and has worked with the ministry and Voldemort. Since the middle of his first year what if he was grey and a creature warning Dumbledore Ron and some Weasley bashing sorry to Weasley fans and Dumbledore fans but not very.

* * *

Chapter 4

the class left several thanking him and some being scared and running "Oh well what are you going to do" he walked out the door due to not having another class for a while he sealed off his room in case someone where to break into it he walked off to potions to see Severus smiling and kids enjoying the class

He walked in "hello professor how goes everything I hope we haven't had an explosion yet" Severus smirked "not yet Mr. potter even mister Longbottom is doing well" harry smiled "we'll that's good to hear well I came back because it would seem a certain Gryffindor is telling the other Gryffindor's it will be fine to miss my class I'd just like to say if you listen to what he says about skipping class you'll be punished with a week of detention with me and you'll work with the goblin in expanding the school" harry smirked as they looked scared at the thought of working with the goblins "We'll alight I better go I don't want to take up anymore of your class time"

he walked out satisfied with himself he walked to the court yard to see the new fountain placed in the center it was a beautiful white stone on each side was a statue of each founder holing there wand and magical artifact the statue was charmed to give advice and talk to the students if some where crying near the fountain it also had a levitating spell on some floating water bobbles in the center of the fountain where the founders familiars a basilisk, lion, bagger, and raven each holding up the medium sized pool with a another on top with yellow blue green and red water circling the Hogwarts crest at the top

Harry thought he had out done himself with the look of the fountain he smiled and left to go to the forbidden forest to work with Hagrid on dark creatures he found him sitting on the low wall waiting for harry "Hey Hagrid" Hagrid jump at the sound of someone behind him "oh Harry it's ye is it time fer class already I'm a bit nervous bout teaching this particular lesson lad" harry smirked "Hagrid you can do this besides today's lesson is on the basilisk which is one of my familiars don't worry" he started calling for his familiar Syth who was a fully grown female basilisk she slithered up behind him and nudged him "-well hello Mrs. tardy scales it's about time you should up-" she let out a giggle which sounded wearied to anyone but a parceltoung "-sorry master I was distracted by a very handsome male who would make a good mate I mean meal for you"

harry smirked but rolled his eyes "-sure that's what you meant any way no I'm happy being single for now it's just easy for me now get ready it's time for class to start-" he and Hagrid walked out many of the class looking at him in surprise not expecting him there harry had changed to brown pants a white scale pattern shirt and dragon hide boots that went to his knees and leather straps (kind of like attack on Titan uniform)

"Hello class today me and mister Hagrid will be teaching you about a creature that is considered dark any guesses on what it is" as usual Hermione was the first to raise her hand harry let out a sigh and put a Hand to his temple "Mrs. granger I understand your trying to prove yourself but please let someone else have a chance please" Hermione looked shocked a teacher never said that to her" Mr. Malfoy how about you do you have a guess" Draco shook his head "um dragons" harry smirked "close actually will be learning about the cousin of the dragon the snake more specifically the basilisk and to do this will be talking to a friend of mine"

He called Syth forward and she slithered out from behind a tree and presented herself to the class they all covered their eyes with fear of dyeing or being petrified "relax she won't petrified you basilisk have three set of eye lids the first canceled the killer effect and petrifies you the second eye lid cancels both out so you can look at them directly the third is the one we all have To close our eyes" as he spoke students began to uncover their eyes and start to take notes

"The basilisk is a very maternal creatures they will do whatever it takes to take care of and protect their young or people they consider their young at all costs so never steal on of their eggs or harm that person they see as a child unless you want to die painfully know I'd like you all to pay attention because what where going to talk about next is there food which will leave to Hagrid" he was about to continue when a ministry official arrived "Mr. mason what can I do for you" the official smiled "the ministry put the laws that you wanted pushed threw a month ago in effect the auras are using the spells with torturing and you're in charge of separating the worlds and the muggleborn children law is in affect and your meeting with "him" has also been pushed threw for a week from known" harry smiled "thank you know if you'll excuse me I have class to teach"

"Of course please don't let me continue disrupting you" the bell rang signaling it was time for dinner "alright tonight's homework is a report on the basilisk it must be 4 pages long due Thursday" they all walked away from the forest Hagrid went on ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Mage: Hello good news harry came around to my the story he loves it now right.

Harry: (harry tied in chair) yep that's right I love this story its great can I have my wand back now.

Mage: oh Harry fool me ounce shame on you fool me twice sham on me.

Harry: Damn it all.

Mage: Harry don't use that language any way all rights go to J. K. Rolling .

Harry: Don't go yet please help me I beg you!

True lord of hate anger and hope and love

* * *

Summary: what if harry never really trusted Dumbledore and has worked with the ministry and Voldemort. Since the middle of his first year what if he was grey and a creature warning Dumbledore Ron and some Weasley bashing sorry to Weasley fans and Dumbledore fans but not very.

* * *

Chapter 5

harry went to change back to what he was wearing before He went up the staff table and took his seat next to the head master "Mr. potter I must say I love your new schedule I have never been this relaxed normally I'm so stressed out that it's so tiring to stay awake during dinner thank you" he got a of compliment from the other teachers as well "I'm glad the schedule is working for everyone" just as he was going to continue the doors burst open with Voldemort on the other side Harry rose from his seat and drew his ancestors wand

"What are you doing here Thomas you and I have nothing to do with each other" Voldemort merely cackled at that "I'm here to get the title of Slytherin and the only way to do that is kill you" harry frowned "I gave you half of the contents in the vault what more could you want I swear your worse with money than the old fool" the two stared each other down for a few minutes before they both let out a laugh of amusement "my lord what are you really doing here the wars over the ministry agrees to keep the world separated and the goblins are building the orphanage for the muggle born children that will be removed from the muggle world as we speak and are meetings not for another week" Voldemort smiled "I came to speak with you about certain matters" harry frowned "such as" asked harry Tom just giving him a smirk "please continue with the feast I won't be long" as he walked to the door where Voldemort was standing

Tom smiled he pulled harry out the door with him and as it closed behind them he kissed harry on the lips "Tom what are you doing" Tom raped his arms around Harry's slim waist (yes I relies the transition from Voldemort to Tom it's just the way I'm having it for when he's not with harry alone) "I just want you to be mine" harry looked down avoiding his gazes "I'm not worth your love Tom" Tom just smiled "harry you deserve more love then anyone here you have been miserable for so long please let me make you happy"

Harry stared in the ruby red eyes of the man that once annoyed him he remembered All the times they fought over spells all the times they trained each other he remembered all the times he made him laugh all the times Tom made him happy all the time Tom was there after he ran from his relatives

"Yes please Tom please make me yours" Tom smiled he placed a tan hand behind his new lovers head and leaned. His head down and they shared in a sweet and simple kiss Tom enjoyed the smell of Carmel vanilla and lavender that harry gave while harry enjoyed the smell of aged spice and sunflowers tom slid his tongue over Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance which harry granted

"My sweet Raven you smell so intoxicating that I could just ravish you here and know" harry blushed a deep red "you're going to have either court me or date me first" smiled harry "we'll let's try courting so that way I can give you gifts you deserve so I can spoil you"

"Fine but you have to go to the meeting and so do I now go you" they shared a finale kiss before departing as harry walked in several students were staring at him "I know many of you have questions so please ask ill answer"

He waited for a minute when the second year he helped earlier stood "professor what did you mean when you said the worlds will be separated and muggleborn will stay" harry smile fell "me the dark lord and the ministry have agreed to keep are world safe we've agreed that if a child Is born with magic in the muggle world they will be removed from the muggle word and placed in an orphanage here at Hogwarts so they won't have to grow up being feared by their family or hated by them and plus we agree that the muggles are dangerous it also means that the muggleborn students here will remain threw out the year and stay here even during the summer" many students started to cry at the thought of never seeing their parents again.


	6. Chapter 6

Mage: Hello Harry and I are so happy to see you again.

Harry: yeah its actually not that bad.

Mage: oh Harry your so sweet

Mage: Harry don't use that language any way all rights go to J. K. Rolling.

Harry: one more thing where sorry the chapeter is so short some one got lazy (ducks a chair thrown at him).

Mage: I did not was just tired you bloody jerk.

Harry: Mage the children!

* * *

True lord of hate anger and hope and love

* * *

Summary: what if harry never really trusted Dumbledore and has worked with the ministry and Voldemort. Since the middle of his first year what if he was grey and a creature warning Dumbledore Ron and some Weasley bashing sorry to Weasley fans and Dumbledore fans but not very.

* * *

Chapter 6

" you will all be Able to say goodbye before there obliviated this is not easy but it's how where going to keep are world safe the pure bloods agreed to this law as well saying even though the blood is not pure they hope to adopt many children This is going to be hard I know but it's what the ministry and myself see fit student will be getting a trust fund set up for them so they have money in their third year during the summer they must get a job so they won't rely on that forever once that money is gone its gone" he looked down and felt his heart break "professor" said a first year Ravenclaw "yes" "will you be adopting anyone" harry smiled "yes but not for while young one"

"Tomorrow you may stay in your dorms to digest this information know please return to your dorms sweet's will be sent up in a moment along with the rest of the feast" once that was said and the students had left he dropped to the ground "harry is that true" asked Severus coming up to check on the boy "yes it is an I agreed with the ministry I think it's for the best"


	7. Chapter 7

Mage: Hello everyone please ignore the bruises on harry he fell off the chair.

Harry: (harry on crutches) bull crap where did you learn to kick that hard most of my injuries madam pomfrey couldn't fix.

Mage: oh Harry your so sweet

Harry: That wasn't a compliment.

Mage: All rights go to J. K. Rolling.

* * *

True lord of hate anger and hope and love

* * *

Summary: what if harry never really trusted Dumbledore and has worked with the ministry and Voldemort. Since the middle of his first year what if he was grey and a creature warning Dumbledore Ron and some Weasley bashing sorry to Weasley fans and Dumbledore fans but not very.

* * *

Chapter 7

The next day harry was walking around the black lake "maybe I should go for a swim that way I can use my nymph form" he walked over to the rocky area of the lake and began to undress he placed his clothes under a dry rock and walked in to the water he looked into the water an saw himself he starred at the midnight black hair the pale unblemished porcelain like skin aside from the green and black and white scales that cover his face arms and the curves of his body when he looked in the water he saw that he looked more like his mom then his dad now without his glasses that he no longer needed and his new features

"I could never have thought that this would happen to me" he was interrupted from his though when he saw a group of kids walking to the water harry recognized a few of them as his former Gryffindor friends and a few Hufflepuff an Ravenclaw kids he looked around looking for Luna or Neville

As he was one of the kids saw him but the kids just looked ahead not bothering to say anything harry laid back on the rock and began playing with the water around him he had done some digging and he discovered sea nymph could control water he was so lost in thought he didn't notice a bushy haired Gryffindor swim up to him "hey harry"

Harry snapped out of his thought to see Hermione in front of him "Hermione what are you doing here" she just smiled "harry you didn't honestly think I'd just avoid you all year did you I mean where friends" harry looked away before speaking "are we because I didn't see you arguing about me being pawn or a fag all I heard was stop it but you didn't do anything so I leads me to wonder are you using me like Ron was or can I trust you"

She looked away she knew he was right she didn't try to help but she wasn't using him "harry I swear I was not using you I am so sorry harry I don't know how you could ever forgive me but please give me a chance to prove I'm still your friend"

"Alright one chance that's it know if you'll excuse me I must go check on some things and Ron put my clothes back before I hex you into a rat" Hermione looked over saw that Ron was stealing his clothes but dropped them

Harry got out and conjured a screen he quickly dried and dress In his shirt and pants along with his boots he banished the screen and walked to the castle hearing Ron and Hermione arguing as he left

He went up to his office to grade papers but when he got to his class room he saw a group of first and second years waiting at his door "what can I help you with" they snapped their heads in his direction "professor you know how you said to come to you if we have a specific affinity well where all failing defense against dark arts and we always feel exhausted and in pain after" harry brow furred "come in ill test your magical core"

They walked in "take a seat now I'm going to put an object in front of each of you I want you focus your magic and push it into the Sphere if it's a dark purple you have a dark affinity if its white then you have a light affinity now let begin" the students did as he said and to his surprise many of them turned dark purple and only one or two turned white "we'll that explains it your cores are dark magic it's no wonder it hurts during defense there all light spells now I'll be switching your class instead of defense against dark arts you'll take dark arts and that should help"

they all started to walk out thanking him "you two however I'm not sure about your cores are light so it shouldn't hurt so I'll send a goblin to check your core wait here for a sec" they nod in understanding as they wait patiently harry went to fire call rip skull "hello my lord how may I help you" "I need you to check two of these children's cores I believe they may be blocked"

The goblin nodded before walking through the fireplace

Into Harry's office "right this way please there threw here" they walk in the class room and the goblin gets straight to work. A few minutes past and a few enchantments later "my lord you were indeed right there cores where blocked it would seem Dumbledore's handy work is hear as well" harry cursed realizing that Dumbledore would manipulate anyone he could for more money.


	8. Chapter 8

Mage: Hello everyone I'm sorry the chapter is so short but every time I tried writing a sex scene to go with this I just started laughing. ill make it up to you in the future but for know sorry.

Harry: I'm not how can you have me do this with him of all people.

Tom: and just what is that supposed to mean potter I would think it an honor to sleep with me the great lord Voldemort!

harry: That right there is why your so self involved.

Mage: I'm sorry for there arguing m going to be locking them in a closet here in as second just to get them to give me some inspiration.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of its characters (which stinks) the only one I own is nick and a few others that will be used in the story

* * *

True lord of hate anger and hope and love

* * *

Summary:what if harry never really trusted Dumbledore and has worked with the ministry and Voldemort. Since the middle of his first year what if he was grey and a creature warning Dumbledore Ron and some Weasley bashing sorry to Weasley fans and Dumbledore fans but not very.

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry slowly passed back and forth in hi room trying to get his temper under control. the goblins had told that not only was Dumbledore blocking those kids magic but was siphoning it transferring tit to himself to make himself more powerful. he was interrupted in his thinking by the sound of the door being nocked on he wet to answer it and there was Tom he came in and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and in return Harry rapped his arms around Toms neck. "I heard what happened are the kids okay?" asked Tom Harry looked up and meat hi eyes "The kids are fine there resting right now I've excused them from classes" harry responded "Why" "why what love" asked Tom looking down at the beauty in his arms. "why does he always have to ruin kids lives where are lives enough for him" asked harry "my love don't let your mind dwell on his why don't we relax and beak in this new bed of ours" asked tom. "Tom I sleep here I think its broken in enough " responded harry "no my love I mean we should christen the sheets" said Tom "how would throwing a win bottle at the bed make it any better wouldn't that ruin the sheets" asked harry.

"no my darling I mean we should hit the sheets" said Tom harry was mentally smirking at his lovers attempt to try and pass the thought of sex threw him but he just wanted to see how far Tom would go before he just went out and said it "what would hitting the sheets prove" asked harry trying to hide all amusement in his voice. "my dear I'mm asking you to have sex with me get giggly with it get down and dirty for the love of Merlin to let me.." Tom stopped mid sentence when he noticed that harry was laughing "why you devious little raven." said tom right before he tackled harry onto the bed and began kissing his neck.


End file.
